


Giving In

by HK44



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: She scowled deep, her voice a snarling thorn, like the roses wrapping around his thigh. “I do not want to be controlled.”





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally post my hades and persephone ficlets because they're often really small but i actually really liked the way this one came out.

“They wish to control me,” she murmured, her voice sad like a drop of rain,

“And?” he asked, fingers clenching at his side.

She scowled deep, her voice a snarling thorn, like the roses wrapping around his thigh. “I do not want to be controlled.”

“And you believe if I take you with me, I will not control you as they have?”

She regarded him with fierced eyes and a thin lipped smile. The rose thorns dug deep into his skin, beading golden blood from his leg. “You have accepted this fate,” she said, gesturing from the flowers budding around his feet and vines curling up his legs, trapping him in place. Where they died as he killed him with ease, more clamboured over his skin, chasing at her behest. “You know you could not control me. And you do not wish it anyway. I can tell.”

“Then why should I bother?” He crossed his arms. “You seem a dangerous little bud.”

“As a _bud_ , I am the beginning,” she sniped, all her father’s arrogance in her mother’s brash tone. “And a bud turns to a flower and a flower withers and dies and that is the end, where you lie.” She stood, dusted the dirt from her dress and looked up at him, eyes as brown as the trees that huddled around them. “We intertwine. Always. And as the cycle loves itself-” She dusted a careful finger, as soft as a flower petal, over his face. “-I concur the same of us.”

Hades grimaced. This could only end poorly for him. But Persephone was an entity all her own, no grace to her footsteps, no desire to stay away. He’d pushed her away before, countless times in fact, and yet they still fell into place, standing before one another in argument, her vines trapping him to the earth she controlled and his will weakening to please her.

And he did so dearly enjoy her company, as loud and obnoxious as it could be.

“Fine,” he said short and the roses detached from his skin, falling short to the ground, blackened. He held out a hand. She grabbed it quick and greedy, eyes sparking pleased and the earth cracked below their feet. “Let’s go.”


End file.
